Lullaby
by Tristana Black
Summary: Lily Potter arrullaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba una pequeña tonada que su madre solía cantarle. Lo arrullaba y lo abrazara como si la vida se le fuese en ello...


_Lullaby_

Por Gab Malfoy

Pasaba más de media noche y los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes.

La lluvia cada vez se escuchaba más y el dulce repiqueteo que al principio sonaba al golpear las ventanas, se desvanecía con el sonido del diluvio que caía fuera. El viento hacía que las ramas de los árboles pegaran contra la estructura de aquella casa, contra las ventanas, contra la puerta. Definitivamente no sería posible seguir conciliando el sueño para esa familia de tres integrantes, sobretodo para el más pequeño.

Pareciera como si la lluvia cesara, pero no era así. Simplemente el angelical llanto de un pequeño predominaba más que el sonido de las gotas al pegar contra la ventana.

Ella abrió los ojos. Muchos quizá se hubiesen despertado enfadados, pero no ella. Ella sonrió ante el llamado de su pequeño de un año de edad. Giró el rostro hacia la izquierda y pudo ver que su marido dormía plácidamente, por lo que decidió no despertarlo.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro se levantó de la cama, poniéndose una bata de dormir y unas delicadas pantuflas color perla para ir a ver a su pequeño en su habitación.

Una vez abrió la puerta pudo escuchar como aquellos alaridos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, como él lloraba pidiendo a gritos que lo acompañaran.

La mujer tomó al crío entre sus brazos y fue a tomar asiento en una mecedora que adornaba la habitación desde antes de que Harry James Potter naciera.

Poco a poco el llanto del pequeño fue cesando hasta que simplemente se escuchaban pequeños sollozos una que otra vez, mientras enroscaba los pequeños dedos en el ondulado y rojizo cabello de su madre.

_Hush now baby don't you cry_

_Rest your wings my butterfly_

_Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will sing this lullaby_

Lily Potter arrullaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba una pequeña tonada que su madre solía cantarle. Lo arrullaba y lo abrazara como si la vida se le fuese en ello

-Aquí está mamá, Harry.

El pequeño Harry la miraba, con un dedo en la boca, como si admirara la más bella creación que pudiese existir en el mundo. No parpadeaba, era como si el sueño se le hubiese espantado y hubiera quedado embelesado con el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta devoción. Con tanto amor.

_Know though I must leave, my child_

_That I would stay here by your side_

_And if you wake before I'm gone_

_Remember this sweet lullaby_

Tomó una cobija que estaba sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación y con ella, cubrió a su pequeño mientras le sonreía al ver que la miraba afanosamente.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de aquella joven madre. Cosas que nunca imaginó sentir hasta que se convirtió en madre. ¿Cómo podría explicar su madre lo que era aquél milagro? De adolescente, no tenía ni un ápice de idea de lo que su madre había querido decir durante tantos años, pero ahora lo sabía. Ahora sabía y no podría explicar lo que era tener a un ser tan pequeño entre tus brazos, arrullándolo para que vuelva a dormir. El por qué sentía tal alegría cuando se despertaba después de media noche a dormir a su pequeño después de ciertos alaridos, no lo sabía y no se lo podía explicar.

_And all love through darkness_

_Don't you ever stop believing_

_With love forlorn_

_With love you'll find your way_

_My love_

Desde el marco de la puerta, un par de ojos castaños contemplaban embelesados la escena. A juzgar por aquella mirada, pareciera que James Potter miraba a su esposa e hijo como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le acabaran de regalar un delicioso dulce. Pero así se sentía. Se sentía completo al poder observar aquél momento. Uno de tantos que posiblemente se perdería durante días. Durante semanas, meses. Durante años quizás.

Lily recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la mecedora y miró a su marido con una sonrisa en el rostro, invitándolo a pasar y sentarse junto a ella en uno de los pequeños sillones que ahí había.

Con un pequeño beso en los labios y un roce de la mejilla de Harry, observaba a su mujer cantar.

_The world has turned the day to dark_

_I leave this night with heavy heart_

_When I return to dry your eyes_

_I will sing this lullaby_

Un suspiro fue lo que les indicó a los padres que su retoño había caído en un profundo sueño. Lily y James lo observaban. ¿cómo era posible que algo tan pequeñito, tan inocente, los hiciera amarse aún más de lo que ya se amaban? Eso era algo a lo que nunca le encontrarían explicación coherente.

La tomó de la mano después de dejar al pequeño nuevamente en su cuna y la abrazó, quedándose ambos de pié, mirando al pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello color azabache.

-Siempre estaremos a tu lado, mi bien.

-En tu corazón..-dijo ella mientras apretaba la mano de su marido.

Ambos sonrieron y regresaron a su habitación. Aquella vez sería la última canción de cuna que el pequeño Harry escuchara, pues sin previo aviso, sus padres le fueron arrebatados sin piedad unas horas después de aquella canción.

_Yes I will sing this lullaby_

_Oooooohhh_


End file.
